Odd Idols
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: The idol groups FabBoyz and StayStyleGalz combine for a crazy adventure through life and society. Twincest, Yaoi, Yuri, and a Pedophile. They go through hardships and societies rules. It might turn into M so be careful. Also tell me when it gets a little M. By: Gabby and her favorite shippings.
1. Akaito and Kaito

**I felt random and thought, hey! Lets make a REALLY weird story with my favorite shippings! So here it is! Btw, the main shipping is not my number 1, RIN X LEN FOREVER!**

* * *

**-Akaito's POV-**

_Breath Akaio, breath! You love him! Remember? You'd do anything for Kaito, and this is it! _I thought as Kaito kissed me.

"I'm sorry for tonight..." Kaito told me.

"You can take me over," I said blushing lightly.

* * *

**-three years earlier-**

"Ugh! Being idol is hard! Especially when your sister is with you!" Kagamine Len said as he sat down on the couch.

"Excuse me? I'm in idol group, too!" Kagamine Rin said, crossing her arms as she sat next to Len and while blushing.

"How about not being able to have a girlfriend!" Kamui Gakupo said as he sat down in a chair.

"Ya..." Megurine Luka said while blushing at him.

"Ya, a girlfriend would be nice..." Hatsune Miku said as she sat next to Luka.

"What?" I asked as I looked at Miku.

"Oh, did I say that aloud?" She asked blushing.

"Well, anyway, boys, we need to practice!" Shion Kaito said as he walked into the room. I started blushing.

"Ya, ladies, let's go practice," said Sakine Meiko.

"Yes!" We all said in unison and then got up to go practice our music because we're idols.

* * *

**-Later-**

Practice was FINALLY over when Kaito approached me. "Akaito, I need to talk to you... alone," he said as a slight blush spread acrosse his face. I did as he commanded and followed him outside.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, you see..." he started," I seemed to have fallen in love." My face went pale as he said those words.

"With who?" I asked through my gritting teeth.

"Well, that's the problem. I like this person, but either way, it's taboo againest society," he said.

"What?" I asked. I knew idols weren't aloud to date, but againest society all together? What does that mean?

"Goddamnit, Akaito," Kaito said before pinning me againest the wall. "This is a confesstion!" He said.

"What?" I whispered. Then Kaito kissed me gingerly on the lips making the rush of the taste of ice cream over flow me.

After a while he pulled back. "I love you, Kaito," I told him and then he kissed me again.

**-End of chapter-**

* * *

**Hey y'all! I know my mind is full of mud! But this will be a great story! I promise! And I also hope... well, yaoi is cute! There will be a lot of different kinds of love here twincest, yaoi, yuri, pedophiles and no natrual... I guess? Well, enjoy the story! I had to do this since I couldn't watch a live stream! I am sad... it would've been JubyPhonic's... I also don't have a life!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own vocaloid**

**Review~!**


	2. Rin and Len

**Ok, so I will admit, this is gonna a really REALLY weird story! And at some point I probably will turn it to and M story so... ya. I hope y'all like this chapter! Ps, they are my OTP! I am just a little perverted kitty! Don't eat me! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid (-_-)**

* * *

**\- Len's POV-**

"Len..." Rin grunted softly.

"I love you, Rin," I soothed her softly.

"I... love you, too," she replied.

"I want you to make you my own..." I told her as I kissed her neck softly.

"Len..." she murmured.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at her.

She smiled. "Destroy me," she told me. I got the message clearly.

* * *

**-3 years earlier-**

What was seen can not be unseen... Kaito, my best friend, and Akaito, my other friend, were just making out... I am forever scared, well, I guess I'm no better... I AM in love with my sister after all... but she's so tsundere that she'll probably never return my feelings or feel the same way... but I guess you need to at least try, Kaito did and it worked.

I left my spot from where I was watching the gay couple and decided to ask a fellow weirdo for help, Gakupo the pedophile! Gakupo is 25 and he's in our idol group... long story, and he's in love with Luka who is only 14, like Rin and I.

"Gakupo~!" I chimed.

"What?" He asked as he looked up from his magazine.

"How do you confess to a person knowing that society will hate it either way? Like being gay or twincest?" I asked him.

"Are you gay?" Gakupo asked.

"What? No!" I told him.

"Are you sure? I may be a pedo, but I can easily change into a gay one at that," he said.

"Gakupo! I'm twincest! Not gay!" I confessed.

"Sure you wanted to say that?" Gakupo asked as he looked behind me. I followed his gaze at Rin, who was standing there flabbergasted.

"Rin, I was just-" I started, but suddenly relized that she had ran away.

"You screwed up, Kagamine," Gakupo said as he went back to his magazine.

"I GOT THAT!" I yelled and ran after Rin. "Rin!" I called after her, but she ignored me and kept running. "Rin!" I said again

"Leave me alone!" She told me.

"We need to talk!" I called.

"We have nothing to talk! And we never will!" She cried.

"Rin-" I started.

"I hate you, Len," she said. I stopped in my tracks.

_Hate? No way! I'm her brother!... exactly..., _I thought to myself.

A tear dripped from my eye. "She hates me..." I whispered. That's when trillions of tear dripped from my eyes. "Hate... she... hates me..." I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands. "Hate..." The tears kept coming and the more people stared at me, so I went to my room and cried on my bed. "No wonder she hates me! I'm a crybaby! No one likes a crybaby!" I said as I sobbed into my pillow.

"Hey, Len? You OK, buddy?" I heard Kaito ask.

I looked at him. "Why? Why does every thing go right for you?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"I heard you and Akaito talking and... the other things... I won't tell! I promise!" I told him.

"Oh," Kaito blushed, "thanks... and I won't tell about you and Rin!" He said.

I started crying in my pillow again. "What about us? There's nothing! She HATES me!" I sobbed.

"I heard..." he said patting my back.

"IT HURTS!" I cried.

"I know..." Kaito said.

Then knock came to the door and Kaito got it. "Can I talk to Len?" The voice said.

"He's a having a moment and I don't he'll want to talk to you right now," Kaito explained.

"Please..." the voice said, "it's really important."

"Fine..." Kaito said. He left the room and the person had locked the door.

"Len..." the voice said calmly. "I'm sorry..." I looked up from my wet pillow to see Rin's eyes meeting mine.

"No..." I cried more.

"Len, I was just confused. I feel the same way and didn't understand what was happening," she explained.

"But... but you said you hated me..." I cried more.

Rin looked surprised and then hugged me. "I didn't mean it! I promise..." she soothed.

"R-really?" I asked.

She let go of me a little and gazed into my eyes. "I love you, Len," she said and kissed me.

What was going on? Twincest? It is!

I was happy in this moment, probably the happiest alive. I hugged Rin back and kissed her back.

It was warm and soothing. Her orange flavor made me happy. After a while she backed away and looked into my eyes again. "I love you..." she told me.

I squeezed Rin's waist and tucked my head on her shoulder. "I love you, too," I admitted.

She pushed my shoulders so that I was looking at her. "Let's stay together, forever," she said.

I smiled and nodded then kissed her, again.

_Love..._

_Embrace..._

_Happiness..._

_Twincest..._

**-Ended of Chapter-**

**I'm starting to think that I have a real problem with love... well, perverted kitty is perverted' :3 So I got a review saying that every chapted needs to be at least 1,000 words or letters. I don't really care about that, honestly. But to make you, Mr. Or Ms. Reader-san happy. Here is 1,000! Including the authors notes. So I'll probably be blabbering a lot! Also, just to let you guys know, I'm doing this on my kindle Fire so goman for spelling! I don't have a computer. And I have to go back to school tomorrow! :( I'm another otaku that writes fanfiction a lot! Also, did anyone else wanna say 'thats what she said!' when Len said. 'It hurts!'' I did! Have a great Easter! God bless all of you!**


	3. Miku and Luka?

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclamier: i dont own vocaloid.**

* * *

**-Luka's POV-**

"S-Stop it, Miku!" I yelled as Miku tried to take off my shirt.

"No!" She yelled and continued to do her work.

"I only love Gakupo!" I yelled, trying to fight the pain.

**-A couple Minutes Before-**

This is the best book EVER! It's called _Magnet. _It's about two girls who are MADDLY in love, but society doesn't agree and they are forbidden to ever see each other again, but that doesn't stop them! Aah~! I love, love! That's when I noticed Miku was peering over my shoulder.

"WTF MIKU!" I yelled.

"Why are you reading yuri?" She asked.

"Th-that's completely irrelevant!" I said as I got up.

"Jeesh! Don't have to be so defence!" Miku said.

"Ugh!" I said and walked away. Then I ran into Gakupo. "Oh, sorry, senpai!" I said blushing harshly.

"It's fine!" He said and ruffled my long pink hair and walked away.

"Luka!" Miku yelled.

I ran away from Miku to my room that I shared with Rin.

"Safe..." I said as closed the door.

Miku pounded on the door. "I'm sorry, Luka!" She yelled.

"It's okay, Miku," I responded

"Can I come?" She asked.

I opened the door to let Miku in. "Come on in!" I told her.

Miku walked in and locked the door behind her... wait, why did she lock it? Uh, oh...

"Luka...I'm sorry..." she said again.

I put my book in a shelf. "I told you, it's fine!" I told her.

"It's not about that..." Miku said.

"Well, what is it then... wait... DID YOU EAT THE BOOK I GAVE YOU EARLIER!?" I cried out.

"NO!" She yelled back.

"Miku, tell the truth!" I pestered.

"...yes," she admitted.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you something I can do to YOU..." she said and the pushed me on the bed.

"STOP MIKU!" I yelled in fear.

"No, Luka... I love you!" She kisssd me on the lips, it was bitter and salty. Then she backed away.

"S-stop it, Miku!" I yelled as Miku tried to take off my shirt.

"No!" She yelled and continued to do her work.

"I only love Gakupo!" I yelled, trying to fight the pain.

That's when I notice she stopped. "Wha?" She asked.

I pushed her off of me and ran out of the room.

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

**YURRRRRUIIIIII! I don't have a problem with it AT ALL! It's rather cute, but not as cute as yaoi (nosebleed) or Rin X Len... ok, i will TRY not to compare every shipping with that!**

**Review~!**


	4. Interference

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I haven't had any ideas for this story, lately... Sorry...BUT! Here it is! THE MOMENT YOU ALL WANTED TO READ THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**-Kaito's POV-**

She kissed me...

* * *

**-1 hour before-**

It was loud crying and words of calming in the living room. _What's going on in there? _I thought to myself.

"Hello..." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I swerved my to only be greeted by a kiss by my favorite person, Akaito.

"Hey, Akaito," I said as I planted another kiss on his lips. "Do you know whats going on in their?" I asked.

"Meiko's angry about her crush being in love with someone else," he told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Uh... I was told not to tell," he replied.

"But... I'm your boyfriend!" I said, blushing at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Do you WANT me to die?" he asked.

"Ah, okay, fine," I replied to him and broke from his grasp to go see Meiko.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" Akaito called after me but I was already off to my adventure.

I should probably mention that Meiko and I have been best friends since the day we were born with the 'Goo' and 'Gah!' of a baby, but Meiko was more like, 'DADDY! MOMMY! I HAVE A KNIFE!' And swung a bottle of sake around.

"WHY MUST LIFE BE THIS WAAAAAAAY!" I heard Meiko scream then what sounded like a elephant came from her. It was most likely her blowing into a tissue.

"Meiko?" I said before intering the room.

"GO AWAY, LEN!" Miku yelled.

"I'm not Len!" I shouted back. "It's Kaito!"

"GREAT! EVEN WORSE!" I heard Rin say.

"Excuse me?" I stated as I walked, diva style, in the room.

"GODDAMN IT, GO AWAY, KAITO!" Luka called as she blushed next to Miku.

"Mm, girl! Don't you sass me!" I said in a girly voice.

"Just go away!" Rin called as she patted Meiko on the back.

"No... I...I want to talk to Kaito..." Meiko spoke up.

"No! You just-" Miku started but Luka cut her off.

"Let's go," Luka said as she put her hand on Miku's leg and they all got up and left.

"If does... I swear... BURN!" I heard Rin whisper to Miku.

"FIRE...NOOSE...GO DROWN..." Miku whispered back.

"Can I help?" Luka asked.

"Kaito?" Meiko said as she gave me those puppy dog eyes. Oh, how I hated them! She always got me with them.

"Yes, Meiko?" I replied as I sat down next to her, planting my hand on her back.

"I...I have something to tell you..." She said, almost in a whisper.

"What is it, Meiko?" I asked.

"I..." before I knew it...

She kissed me...

I heard a gasp and the door slam. I quickly broke the kiss and stood up and saw a flash of red.

Oh no...

* * *

**And dats it! This came out later then expected, but! BUTT BUTT BUTT! Summer is coming and that means, more fanfic, more fun, and more SOFTBALL! Ehem, excuse the last one, I really like softball. I JUST HAD AN IDEA! OMG! Well, see you soon, viewers of this story.**

**Review~!**


	5. Crisp Lips

**Sooooooooooorrrrrryyyyyy! I have been lazy resontly! UGGGHHH! Blame school! And life!...and anime...and video games...and vocaloid, BUT THATS BESIDES THE POINT! I'm here now! (Hears foot steps) uh oh... um... ENJOOYYY!**

**Disclamer: If it's not him I hear... then it must be... OH NUUUU! I dont own vocaloid!**

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

If tears weren't visble in Akaito's face then my roadroller would be black, but it's yellow.

Maybe something happened? I wanted to check on Mei and Kai (I call Meiko Mei and Kaito Kai for short) but I was too busy setting up for a new idol group's welcome party, The Darlings, with Yowane Haku! Akita Neru! And Furukawa Miki! And manager Utatane Piko! DAZZLE! SHOU! GLAM! They must be prissy for naming their group that... BUT! The happy news is that Len is helping set up! My shota brother/boyfriend.

I hung up streamers and quietly sang to myself.

"How is this, Rin-chan?" Len asked.

A twick mark formed on my head. Why? NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO CALL ME RIN-CHAN! Rin is fine! So is Rinny! And Rinny-chan! BUT NO ONE FRIKKIN' CALLS ME RIN-CHAN! IT IS JUST ANNOYING! I can hear their annoying voices in my head...

_'RIN-CHAN NOW!'_

_'RIN-CHAN NOW!'_

_'RIN-CHAN, RIN-CHAN, RIN-CHAN NOW!'_

"It looks fine!" I told Len. "Oh! And never call me Rin-chan again! Or else I'll f*cking kill you!"

"Rin scary..." Len murmured to himself.

I continued to hang streamers up.

The door suddenly was opened my four girls. The one in the front had her phone in one hand and a blonde pony-tale to the side and brown eyes, her clothes were silver, but had yellow and black trim, her skirt was black. The girl beside her had white hair tide back in a pony-tail with a ribbon and her hair was white, she had a half shirt that was silver and purple tie, she had blackish-purplish, leather, skin tight jeans, but what was weird was her crimson eyes. To the other side of the blonde was a girl with orange hair down to her waist with a cow-lick and blue eyes, she wore a white dress with blue channels and a white jacket with fluff at the top. The other had short white hair with a large cow-lick on her head, one eye was green the other a slightly different color, she had a white some-what of a dress with black lines in a confusing channels.

"Um, hello!" Len said as he got down his later.

"Hello..." said the blonde haired girl.

"Can we help you?" I asked as I walked tords them.

"Um, we are The Darlings..." the orange haired girl said.

"Oh? Really now? thought you only had three! And your manager was coming, too! Where is he?" Len asked.

The white haired girl got angry. "I AM THAT MANAGER! I AM A BOOOOYYYY!" The apparent he said.

"Oh! Um, sorry!" Len said as he bowed.

"Great, another shota..." I whispered to my self, but regretted it.

"I'M NOT A SHOTA!" The two yelled in unison.

"Well, anywhy, I am Neru, this is Miki, Haku, and Piko," the blonde girl said as she pointed at them individually.

"We are the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len," Len and I said in unison.

"NUUUU, I AM BAAAD AT REMEMBERING TWIN'S NAMES!" Miki raged.

"I am Rin!" I said happily.

"And I am Len!" Len told her.

"Where are the rest?" Haku asked.

"Um, they, uh, long story drama," Len answered.

"AKAITO! GET DAT ASS BACK HERE!" Kaito yelled as he ran in the room while Akaito was running away.

"Oh, now?" I whisper.

"LUKA! YOU NEED TO CUT YOUR HAIR!" Miku yelled as she ran in the roon with Luka in the lead. Miku was holding scissors while running.

"MIKU! DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS!" Gackupo yelled at Miku while chasing her.

Mei came in, chasing Gakupo. "GIVE ME MY TWENTY DOLLARS, BITCH!"

Len and I sweatdropped.

"EVERYONE, SHUT YOUR F*CKING MOUTH BE FOR I BRAKE YOU!" I yelled with anger.

They all stopped and looked at me.

"Thank you..." I sighed.

Mei walked up to the back of Gakupo and yanked his long purple stream of hair. "TWENTY BUCKS! NOW!" She yelled.

"Miku, put the down scissors and don't cut Luka's hair! Gakupo, give twenty dollers to Mei. Akaito and Kaito, FREAKING MAKE UP! YAOI IS CUTE!" I told them.

They did what they were told.

"Thank you..." I told them. "NOW! We have a new group! Line up and introduce yourselfs!"

They did what they were told.

"I am Sakine Meiko, call me Mei."

"I am Shion Kaito, you may call me Kai."

"I am the one and only Hatsune Miku!"

"I am Kamui Gakupo, call me Gaku, if you wish."

"I-I am Megurine Luka."

"I am Shyouta Akaito."

"FABULOUS!" Len said.

"I am Akita Neru." They began to introduce them selfs, too.

"I am Yowane Haku."

"I am Furukawa Miki."

"I am Utatane Piko, and a male."

"Well, LET'S PARTY HARDY!" Akaito yelled.

"YAAAAA!" They all yelled.

Music blared, they danced, sang, drank, ate, and just had fun. I didn't have fun. I just sat at a table watching, by my self.

Parties weren't really my thing. I didn't enjoy them because of all the people. Yes, this is different, but parties and I go together like ketchup and icecream, so in that case, horribly.

"Hey, pretty thang!" Len said as he sat down at the table I was at.

"Hey, Len," I replied with a weak grin.

"Why aren't you havin' fun?" He asked.

"I'm not into parties that much," I confessed to him.

"I know what will make you feel better!" He said.

I flinched a little at what he was going to say. "I think I know what you're talking about," I said blandly.

"ORANGES!" Len got up and ran to the kitchen and came back with a bag of oranges.

Dense.

"Len, I can't eat all of these by myself!" I hinted.

"Oh, you want Miku to help?" He asked.

Dense...

"LEN! Let's go eat these, you and me, somewhere, alone..." I hinted harder.

"Okay!" He agreed and we went to the kitchen.

HE IS SO DENSE.

We sat down by each other in the kitchen, eating oranges.

I was getting a little frustrated at Len.

"Lenny..." I said in a kawaii voice and put on my kawaii face. "Why are you being mean to me?"

"What? I gave you oranges, woman! What else do you want?" He blushed slightly.

"Len..." I said as I blushed and hugged his arm. "You know what I want..."

He thought for a second.

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Len started to blush and knew what I was talking about. "R-R-Rin! I-I-I th-thought you d-didn't w-want th-that!" He studdered.

"Jeez, Len! I don't want sex! I want to just kiss!" I told him.

Len looked like a tomato.

Len calmed down slightly. "R-Rin..." Our faces got closer and closer.

I could feel the heat radiating off of his face.

I started to feel his soft breath onto my lips.

I smelled his minty banana breath.

I...

I love him...

That's when the door opened behind us and Piko and Miki were standing there, flabbergasted.

NUUUUU, WE ALMOST KISSED.

"Um, we can explain!" Len said as he got up.

"But, wha? Huh? What? Lah? Blah?Soaokanabxbxhskaklxm!?" They said in unison and ran away.

"Damn it! They broke our moment!" I pouted.

"N-no! W-we can just kiss now!" Len said.

"But the mood was already set and we can't fix it!"I said as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I can fix it!" Len said as he grabbed my hands and lead me somewhere else.

He opened the door to reveal his room.

"Oh, um, Len-?" I said before I got cut off.

Len closed the door and locked it, closed the blinds, and turned off the lights all while saying. "Don't worry! I won't do anything bad to you unless you want me to!"

"O-ok..." I said blushing wildly.

"Okay!" Len led me to his bed and sat me down on it as he sat down on it himself. His hand cressed my cheek and pushed hair behind my ear, then he moved his hand to my waist.

I put my hand on his shoulder and the other stayed by my side.

Then...

...he kissed me...

It was magical...

It was...

Perfect...

* * *

**Okay, so if I didn't stop this, I would have a major nose bleed... seriously... IT IS SO CUTE!**

**Rin: Nya ha ha...**

**Me: I KNEW I HEARD YOU GUYS COME TO THE STUDIO!**

**Kai: so, who's the main character again?**

**Mei: that's a good question...**

**Me: you all are!**

**Akaito: Really? Cuz it sounds like Rin and Len are the main characers!**

**Me: WELL! SORRY FOR HAVING OTP PROBLEMS!**

**Rin and Len: at least we are together! (Starts making out)**

**Neru: eeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!**

**Me: (falls in nose bleed.)**

**Miku: Review~!**

**Luka: pleases!**

**Gaku: And thank yous!**

**Piko: I am a boy!**

**Miki: I can't believe I took Ritsu's part!**

**Haku: well, Ritsu is a guy so it would kinda make no since that he id in a girls idol group...**

**Ritsu: HEEEEEEYYYYY!**

**Gumi: Forever alone...**

**Me: Review~!**


End file.
